


Overheard

by FruitBird (Fruitbird15)



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Body Worship, First Times, Fluff, Gentle dom Caduceus, Guilt, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Mild D/S elements, Oral Sex, Pining, Praise Kink, Someone please spoil this firbolg, Sub Fjord, Trans Male Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:46:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26265955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fruitbird15/pseuds/FruitBird
Summary: "A sound woke him, in the dark of the night. A muffled noise just on the edge of hearing. Blinking sleep from his eyes, he held still, ears pricking.There.A moan."---Fjord wakes up to a soft noise in the night. Paper thin walls are not conducive to sleep. There isn't much sleeping that night anyway.(Or, Caduceus Gets Eaten Out.)
Relationships: Caduceus Clay/Fjord
Comments: 6
Kudos: 183





	Overheard

**Author's Note:**

> This Firbolg deserves to get ate out I swear to god.
> 
> (Words like clit and cunt are used for trans masc characters, so if that's something you're uncomfortable with, be warned.)

They'd slept in worse places. The Crooked Nook, while cheap and drab, was a large inn, with bedrooms to spare, and the gruff halfling at the bar served passable beer at a good price. Exhausted from travel and sore from frequent combat, it was a sight for sore eyes, and they paid for their rooms gladly.

There were enough rooms for each of them to have one to themselves, and there was some good natured scuffling as they sorted out who slept where. Caduceus wound up taking the one at the furthest end of the hall, Fjord taking the one next to him. The walls were paper thin, cheap lath that just barely served its purpose of separating the rooms, but after camping for so long in the wilderness, Fjord was too tired to care as he struggled out of his armour and collapsed onto the rickety bed, smelling of must and old straw.

Sleep followed soon after.

…  
A sound woke him, in the dark of the night. A muffled noise just on the edge of hearing. Blinking sleep from his eyes, he held still, ears pricking.

There.

A moan.

Fjord's heart skipped an uncomfortable beat as he realized it was coming from Caduceus' room. Was he hurt? Sick? His muscles tensed, ready to haul himself out of bed to rush to his room and check.

Then another groan. Softer. _Hungrier._

Oh.

Fjord frowned and huffed, his first reaction not one of flustered embarrassment, but irritation. He was no stranger to this. Living in the cramped quarters of a ship burned away a certain amount of shyness. But he'd been enjoying his rest and really, there was a certain decorum about this sort of business. He'd at least had the decency to bite down on a hanky before rubbing one out.

He reached out for a pillow, planning to wrap it over his ears and try to sleep through it. He’d gotten fairly good at sleeping while someone “polished their cannon” in the bunk above him. Then-

_“Fjord...”_

He froze, thoughts sent scrambling like a startled flock of birds. His name. That was his name. Caduceus was touching himself and thinking of...

Of...

He'd stopped breathing, and when he remembered the air came into his chest in a shuddering gasp. The world seemed to have turned upside down as his perception of Caduceus shifted. 

Innocent, naive, sexless Caduceus. The same man who looked vaguely confused at Beau’s jokes and Jester’s innuendo. A man who Fjord had written off privately as someone to admire and care for, but not desire. It was one thing to masturbate, to blow off a little steam after a stressful day. But to learn that even Caduceus felt lust? Desire?

That he desired _him_ , of all people?

This changed everything.

The flush on his cheeks spread as another filthy groan filtered through the wall, a throbbing heat beginning to take hold between his legs. For a moment he lay still, heartbeat throbbing in his loins as soft noises continued in the room next to him.

Then, a soft tendril of guilt coiling in his gut, he slowly shifted closer, pressing his ear to the wall. Caduceus' bed must have been right up against it. He could hear soft panting, the rustle of sheets. He could swear he even heard the soft wet noises of his fingers against himself. Fjord's own hands were beginning to wander despite himself. What parts of him scolding himself for his shameful breach of privacy were shouted down by the parts of him that had looked and longed and pined for so long but never thought it was possible.

Trying to keep his breathing soft and quiet, he closed his eyes to block out any distractions and slipped his fingers beneath his small clothes. Wetness was already beginning to gather and he bit his lip.

How long had it been since he'd done this? Too long. Maybe that was all this was, just his desperate need to get off. Surely he couldn't actually be thinking of Caduceus in this way, right.

Right?

_“Oh Fjord… just like that, that's nice...”_

Slowly, ever so slowly, he raised his spare hand to his mouth and bit down carefully on a finger, other hand rubbing softly over his clit, jutting up accusingly from its hood. It was so _good,_ sparks alighting from his touch and settling in his stomach. He set up a soft rhythm, circling it with light careful touches.

The noises next door never let up, the sound of rustling sheets a constant backdrop. The points of his tusks dug in harder as he imagined Caduceus writhing on his bed, legs spread wide and wanton as his hands worked between them. Utterly open and shameless. His clit was large enough now it nestled comfortably between two of his fingers and he started rubbing faster, jacking himself off rapidly.

_“Fjord… you look so pretty under me… that's it, that's good. Good boy.”_

A tiny whimper slipped past his fingers as his eyes flew open. Those words...did something to his head. He wanted. He needed. He wanted to be there, to watch him, to help. Whatever fantasy Caduceus was having, Fjord was definitely not playing a dominant role. And gods help him, he liked that thought.

He liked it a lot.

His thoughts wandered as he listened, ear practically glued to the wall as he stroked himself off. He hadn't been this soaked in a while, fingers sliding wet and easy over his swollen bud. He imagined Caduceus, with that same lazy smile, ordering him around. Watching as he pleasured himself. Pinning him down. Making him beg...

His orgasm snuck up on him, striking at the thought of Caduceus sitting on his face. Lost in the sudden rush of endorphins, soft whimpers slipped past his lips, a little spark of pain unheeded as the points of his tusks drew blood on his finger. He shuddered with it, lost to the feeling, before slumping back, feeling warm and pliable.

In the other room, Caduceus continued without a hitch, and Fjord breathed out. Looks like he'd kept the volume down enough he'd managed to go unnoticed. Caduceus' shuddering gasps ran together into a strangled whine, Fjords clit twitching a little in the aftershocks.

Then silence. Nothing but the faint sound of panting through the wall.

The guilt began to creep back in as post-orgasm clarity came back. He felt like absolute shit, perving on someone he cared deeply about.

( _But he was thinking about you.)_

_(What right did I have?)_

_(You know he's available now.)_

_(But will he even want me-?)_

“Fjord?” The whisper through the wall sent ice to his stomach. “Come here.”

Oh. 

Oh fuck.

Fuckfuckfuck.

Slowly, he rose from the bed, re-adjusting his undergarments as shame and guilt filled him. He felt sick. Moving like a man sent to the gallows, he slipped out of his room and shuffled over to Caduceus' door. He'd sooner face a Balor than what awaited him, the anger, the disgust, the furious recriminations-

_“How DARE you, Fjord? I trusted you!”_

In his mind's eye he could practically see the rage on the cleric’s face.

Slowly, so slowly, eyes downcast, he opened the door and stepped inside, clicking the door shut behind him.

“Yeah, Caduceus?”

Slowly, he dared to look up.There was no rage, no angry Caduceus sitting with his arms folded and a furious glare. His dark vision took in the sight of the lanky firbolg reclined on the bed, legs parted slightly and robe just barely held closed. His expression was calm, and yet…

Something simmered behind his eyes.

“Those walls’re pretty thin, huh Fjord? Guess there’s no more hiding this.”

He froze. This… wasn't what he was expecting.

“C-Caduceus?”

“The Wildmother guides us, Fjord. She guides our souls. And our bodies. If our bodies and thoughts seek each other out, we should listen to them, yeah?”

He let his legs fall open, the robe slipping open a little further.

“You… aren't mad?”

“No. Should I be? I thought about you when I came. You thought about me. That's convenient. And I reckon I can go again.”

“You… You want this? With me?”

 _“Yes.”_ Caduceus breathed. Slender arms reached out towards him, beckoning him into their embrace. And Fjord…

Fjord went. 

Nothing in Exandria could have stopped his approach, the siren song of that warm embrace calling to him. His clothes scattered as he stumbled forward, guilt forgotten and thoughts left behind. Of course he should have expected this of Caduceus and his go-with-the-flow attitude.

The trip to the bed felt at once like an age and an instant, before mercifully he was being pulled under, a sailor hooked in a sea-maidens grasp, a blissful kind of drowning.

He was so soft under his hands. So warm. A huge hand cupped the back of his head and pulled him in for a kiss, sweet and sudden. Fjord felt his bones go liquid at the touch of his lips. He'd never had a kiss like it, the cool, slightly damp rhinarium on Caduceus' nose tickling his upper lip. He was a little inexperienced, a little clumsy as he pressed forwards into Fjords mouth. And Fjord loved every bit of it. Softly, he parted his lips, letting a long, wide tongue slip into his mouth. 

The smut books Jester left lying around wrote of tongues battling for dominance. Caduceus kissed more like a dance, a tender exploration of his mouth that left him breathless and shaking. A soft stroke of his hard palate drew a hungry moan from Fjord and Caduceus gasped into his mouth. Things were growing more heated, more passionate. He could feel his body start to respond quickly. He'd already had one orgasm, and he was suddenly aching for another.

He whined as Caduceus pulled back, lips looking a little swollen. He couldn't see colour like this, but he knew they'd be flushed and pink.

“What do you want, Fjord? In this space? What would bring you pleasure?”

His words were pulled up from some quiet, neglected space inside him, a space that longed for him to submit, to give pleasure, to be good and cared for and safe for just a while…

“I want to eat you out.”

The firbolgs eyes went dark and hooded as he swept the robe open, legs wide.

“Then do as you like.”

He sat back a moment, just to admire. Caduceus was long and lean, less emaciated now as he spent time with them. His breasts were small, barely visible as he lay back, a mere hint of a curve along his chest. (He was jealous sometimes, that he could be so accepting of his body, the parts that had driven Fjord to spend his hard earned sailors’ pay to fix, so long ago.) Down, down, he let his gaze rove over Caduceus' slender form, to the tangle of pink hair between his legs. His clit jutted out proudly, slick and hard. It was a good couple of inches, big enough to suck on, to stroke-

His mouth watered.

“Go on. Do what comes naturally.”

Fjord leaned down and _inhaled_. The smell surrounded him like a fog, rich and tantalizing and masculine. Without a word, without a _thought_ , he lowered his head and ran his hot tongue between the clerics folds. The taste was a sacred benediction. 

Gentle fingers tangled in his hair, not pulling but holding, as Caduceus tipped his head back onto the pillow and sighed.

“That's nice. That's real nice.”

Praise had never been much of a feature in his previous bedroom experiences. He'd never known how good it felt, how it silenced the nagging cruel whispers in his head...He moaned brokenly and began lapping at his slit, a hunger roaring to life in his gut. Long legs hooked over his shoulders, holding him closer, but he didn’t need the encouragement. Right now, at this moment, he didn’t want to, _couldn't,_ be anywhere else. Caduceus’ clit was an aching temptation, but he didn’t want to dive in too early, overstimulate him. He let his tongue slide instead between his folds, lavishing them with licks and strokes. 

He wrapped his arms around the softly furred thighs bracketing his head, an anchor point in the storm.

And set about ravishing him. 

He ate him out like a starving man set loose on a feast, lost to bliss and instinct. There was little finesse, and Caduceus certainly didn’t sound like he cared. An energy was building, desperate and frantic and _hungry._ Finally he could wait no longer, licking up to his clit and taking it in his mouth. Caduceus jolted against his face and groaned.

“Yes… like that… That’s nice. Real nice.”

A broken whimper tore from his throat. He was doing good. He was _good._

Fjord began lavishing him with broad licks, stroking over his clit with the flat of his tongue as slick soaked his chin and Caduceus moaned. Gods he was so _responsive_ , arching his back off the bed, writhing in his grip as he whispered praise and broken prayers. Fjord took his swollen clit into his mouth, bruised lips pulling along his short length as he sucked.

Caduceus fucking _howled._

There was no hiding this from the rest of the nein, hells, the rest of the godsdamned inn. But Fjord found he really didn’t give a shit as a fresh wave of slick dampened his chin. He pulled off to lick his entrance clean and Caduceus melted back onto the pillows, the sweet arch of his back loosening as he went boneless.

“That’s it, that’s good. Do what feels right.” His deep voice was husky and dark, dripping with hunger.

Fjord made a muffled noise of assent then dived back onto his clit, lavishing it with delicate kitten licks and marveling at the way rangy thigh muscles twitched under his hands with each one. The taste of salt and musk filled his mouth, his thoughts. A sweeter demand than the one Uk’a’toa had ordered.

_Service._

So he did. Licking. Sucking. Kissing. It was so good to surrender like this. To relax into the care of someone he trusted. Quickly, he picked up on what Caduceus liked. He traced his tongue under the hood and he shuddered. He pressed kisses to the delicate tip and those long legs kicked. He sucked slow and firm and unyielding and Caduceus screamed.

His own loins were _aching_ , begging for any kind of touch. Yet he couldn’t bring himself to do anything. To let go would mean less of him was touching Caduceus and that just would not do, and to rub against the sheets would distract him from his duty. Torn, he whined against his mouthful. Strong hands scratched at his scalp gently.

“Ssshh… you’re doing really good, just relax now…”

The firm grip on his hair grounded him. Calmed him. All that mattered, that existed, was right in front of him. Caduceus' clit was firm under his tongue as he rubbed at it, applying careful pressure to it even as his tongue began to complain. And the gentle grip on his head turned strong, unyielding. 

“Oh. Oh, that’s it. Like that. Don’t move, Fjord. Don’t- _Mmm!”_

Caduceus held his head still.

And began to fuck his face like he meant it. Rubbing off against his tongue, hips jerking frantically as the firbolg chased his high like a creature possessed. Mentally Fjord egged him on, desperate to make him cum, to feel him unravel against him, to know he did that. His jaw ached. His lips were numb. He didn’t care, he _didn’t care._

_Cum for me. Please. Please cum. You deserve it._

Deep groans ran together and peaked in a shuddering cry and Fjord's face was suddenly soaked. Caduceus collapsed back onto the bed with a heavy, satisfied sigh, releasing his death grip on Fjord’s skull as his thighs relaxed. 

Fjord was suddenly acutely aware of how desperately he needed to cum. He felt shaky and weak, pressing his thighs together as he strived for some kind of relief. Once again, strong hands reached for him, pulling him up into a sweet, gentle kiss. Fjord flushed as he realized Caduceus must be able to taste himself on his lips, before the gentle nudge of a thigh between his legs put that thought out of his mind for good. Lean, corded muscle pressed up against his aching cunt and he whimpered, hips grinding down before he even finished registering what it was. 

And even as he rubbed against him, almost sobbing with relief, as an orgasm washed over him so hard his vision blurred and tears streaked down his face, Caduceus smiled down gently at him, pink eyes sleepy and content. It was everything he’d ever wanted, everything he never knew he needed until he had it.

Slowly, so slowly, he felt the pitched and feverish energy settle into something warm and soft. Caduceus was so warm underneath him, the steady thrum of his heartbeat a comforting backdrop to his soft breathing. A thumb rubbed gently through the short hair of Fjord’s undercut and he shivered at the good sensations shivering up his spine. 

He should get up. He should wash up the mess he’d made of himself and Caduceus, get more blankets. But the space was warm and quiet and safe, and his limbs felt boneless, filled with a honey-sweet contentment.

“Good?” Caduceus murmured.

“Yeah. Good.”

“I’m glad you overheard me, you know.”

“Yeah?” Fjord blinked softly as he looked up at him. In the dark, Caduceus was staring up at the ceiling, but his smile was sweet and genuine.

“Yeah. I’m… new to this kind of thing. I didn’t really know how to talk about it and Jester's books didn’t seem… helpful. I’m glad we found a way to cross that first hurdle.”

“Crossed it… more like pole vaulted it.” It was a lame joke, but in their blissed out state even that got a chuckle, the vibrations of it rippling out from his gut and gently shaking the pair.

“Do you… want to talk more about this?” Fjord said, trailing a finger absently over the velvet-like fur of his chest. Caduceus made a soft noise as he thought.

“Tomorrow, maybe. I feel… pretty worn out.” Sure enough, a yawn forced its way out of the clerics mouth. “Tomorrow we c’n talk about where to go from here. Good places, I feel.”

“Yeah.” Fjord shifted, nuzzling into the soft gap where neck met shoulder, safe and held and content. “We got time.”

In the morning there would be talk, awkward and nervous and shy. Eyes downturned and cheeks flushed like newly in love teenagers. There would be sweet kisses, hands intertwined and a breakfast filled with teasing as the Nein lovingly bullied them over bacon.

For now, there was only gentle darkness and each other.


End file.
